


Gloire personnelle

by malurette



Category: Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gossip, One Shot, i have no idea how to tag once again, social competition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Où les maris ne sont que des marche-pied et où l'important, c'est de se comprendre entre elles.





	Gloire personnelle

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Leur gloire personnelle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Astérix  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** les femmes du village (et leurs maris respectifs)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Uderzo & Goscinny, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « honour/prestige » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Avertissement/Continuité :** une référence à _La rose et le glaive_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Bonnemine. Iélosubmarine. Madame Agecanonix qui se drape dans le nom de son époux et n’utilise plus celui que lui avaient donné ses propres parents. Madame Cétautomatix dont tout le monde oublie le nom. Les femmes du village alternent entre se serrer les coudes contre la bêtise de leurs hommes, et se crêper le chignon à propos de mêmes hommes. 

\- Mon mari est plus important que le tien !  
\- Mon mari est le chef du village. Il gouverne.  
\- Mon mari est le forgeron. Il crée tous les outils, il est la base de notre industrie.  
\- Mon mari est le doyen. Il est le plus respectable.   
\- Ne dis rien à propos du tien parce qu’on sait toutes très bien à quoi ressemblent ses poissons.

L’important dans cette escalade est toujours d’impressionner ses amies.  
Encore qu’amies soit dans ces cas là un bien grand mot. Ses rivales. Ses adversaires. C’est un monde sans pitié que celui des commères !  
Tous les moyens sont bons pour s’y faire mousser.  
Et les maris ne sont plus que des accessoires dans leur course à la gloire, dans leur guerre du prestige. Oubliée, les raisons qui les ont poussées autrefois à les épouser. L’important c’est le marche-pied qu’ils peuvent devenir pour elles maintenant. 

Elles pourraient oublier complètement les tierces personnes et rivaliser sur leurs habiletés ménagères. Leurs séances de dégustation tournent souvent au concours, qui fait la meilleure pâtisserie, qui sert la meilleure infusion. Les laits de chèvre se valent tous à peu près.   
En exhibition. Qui s’est cousu la plus jolie robe, à la mode de Lutèce. Qui a eu le meilleur tissu la dernière fois que le marchand itinérant est passé.   
Qui a les enfants les plus mignons et les mieux élevés aussi. Les plus nombreux et en bonne santé. Parce que ça encore ce sont leurs accomplissements personnels ; les époux y mettent bien peu du leur pour les faire, ces enfants. Quelques heures de sport par ci par là et puis basta, ensuite la charge est entièrement la leur jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient grands. 

Ça n’est plus une question d’être une bonne ménagère pour son propre ménage. Pas pour les autres occupants directement concernés. C’est pour son honneur personnel ! C’est être la meilleure entre toutes les ménagères ci présentes. Pour les rivales et les amies à éblouir. Pour son prestige à leurs yeux. 

Maestria serait désespérée de voir leurs intérêts triviaux à la solde du patriarcat. Mais heh et si ça leur plaît à elles, ce jeu là ?

Parce que quand tout est dit, leurs hommes sont des brutes sans cervelle qui se tapent dessus pour des histoires de poisson plus ou moins frais, de chant plus ou moins juste, de répartition des baffes avec l’envahisseur.   
Et elles n’ont pas besoin de prendre leur place : ce sont déjà elles qui font tourner plus que leur part du fonctionnement de ce village. Ils sont juste trop aveugles pour s’en apercevoir. Elles les laissent croire… et elles papotent ensemble dans leur dos, sur leur dos, prenant le plus grand plaisir à ces séances de racontars entre femmes.

C’est vrai, elles se disputent aussi souvent que leurs hommes. Mais elles le font plus discrètement. Elles se réconcilient encore plus vite. Et même quand elles se détestent ponctuellement elles s’adorent. Elles adorent se détester et s’aimer tour à tour.   
Elles non plus, on ne les réduira pas de si tôt !


End file.
